Why do we fall?
by sniper242
Summary: Shen's cannon was only the beginning. What if it wasn't the first time projectile weaponry was invented.
1. Chapter 1

Why do we fall?

Tigress let the tear fall from her face.

Shifu was also chained with them because of his failed rescue attempt.

Master ox and croc were dead.

There was little hope.

What Tigress wanted now was to die.

After all this time of training she wished for the sweet release of death.

Because Po was gone.

Tigress didn't see living to be worth the cost.

She thought that maybe she would meet Po in the afterlife.

Maybe.

Suddenly Tigress saw a cannonball fire from a ship directly into the one next to it.

The shot vessel exploded and soon after, the ship that fired the shot as well.

Then she saw something impossible.

It looked like a humanoid being with the armor of a shining black dragon. (Black version of master chief).

It looked like Keanu Reeves at his finest systematically defeating each ship in line.

Wolves seemed to just fall dead ass soon as he looked at them and raised his weapon.

When it was just one ship away Shen yelled "Shoot him, SHOOT HIM!"

The wolf boss protested. "We will fire on our own men? Never, I refuse."

Shen killed him then turned the cannon and fired.

The projectile hit the warrior in the chest and he flew into the water.

"No!" Said Shifu.

Master Shifu started struggling against the chains again.

"No one will stand against me." He laughed maniacally.

He didn't notice the black warrior climb over the side of the ship behind him.

The creature quickly ran up to Shen who turned around just in time to him draw a dagger. Shen threw his knives at the warrior, but they just bounced off his armor.

The warrior took a slash at Shen's face that got cut just below his left eye, deeply.

Shen looked furious, but flew off fearing for his life.

Without hesitating the warrior jumped over to the cannon, reloaded it and turned it to the other boats.

One shot took out three boats.

The warrior stared at the carnage for a few seconds before the other ships started fired at them.

Wordlessly walking over to the group and breaking their chains with his gloved hands, he spoke, for they could tell from his voice it was male and sounded exactly like Jango Fett's.

"Come with me!"

They were too shocked to answer.

He waved a hand in front of Master Tigress's face.

She blinked and stared.

"Who are you?"

He stood up tall. "There is no time!"

They agreed, especially when the mast exploded as a ball of metal soared through it.

They all ran from the scene. They stopped in front of the jailhouse.

Shifu bowed to the warrior.

"We are in your debt. Who are you?"

"I am Kota, Spartan 117. You, you're bleeding." He said.

Tigress looked down. She was in fact bleeding from her wrists.

"Here." He walked over to her while taking gauss out of his pocket which they could not see.

He wrapped her wrists then gave the roll to her so she could tighten it at her own leisure.

"Is anyone else injured?" They shook their heads.

"Good, now I must ask you something else. Where is Master sergeant Ping?"

They all suddenly looked sad.

"You do know him. Do you not? I was given orders to save the furious five or his friends as he called them."

A tear fell from Tigress's face.

"No, he's not…dead?" Shifu nodded.

"No, that's not…not possible. No."

Shifu looked sad.

"How did he die?"

"He was shot by one of Shen's cannons, he fell over two hundred feet into the bay." Said Shifu.

"Where?"

"At the lake beside the weapons factory."

He looked sad, though it was hard to tell because of the helmet.

He took off the helmet to reveal his black furred panther face but he also had a white slash across his face like he had been scarred but it was only the color of the fur.

"I must ask that we go back to the valley of peace. Po had told me much about you and I think I know you capabilities. We must prepare there for the attack that Shen will surely attempt."

They took one look at him then Shifu said. "There are ships at the harbor. Sail with us."

They left quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Why do we fall? Chapter 2

They ran to the harbor where they stole a small boat and set sail for home. As they steadily moved down the calm waters Tigress sat on a crate with her head in her hands crying. They all knew why and the tried to comfort her, but she was so depressed it didn't help very much. They stayed like this all the way to the Valley.

When they arrived it was only Kota's coaxing with old war stories of him and Po that got her up to the palace.

The others actually found out a lot about Po from Kota just on that one trip.

It seemed that Po had lied to them.

But what did it matter, thought Tigress.

Po was gone.

Gone.

Gone.

These thoughts were flooding Tigress's mind just before she fell asleep listening to Kota at the kitchen table, physically and mentally exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She awoke the next morning painfully aware of the loss she had suffered because Kota was asleep in a chair across the table.

She stood up and went to the training hall and started destroying the equipment.

"Tigress, can we talk?" asked a voice behind her.

Only one person with a female voice had the courage to interrupt her training.

Viper.

"What do you want Viper?" asked Tigress, coldly.

"I want to talk. I also want you to meet Kota's friends." She said.

"I was only training for a little while." She said surprised.

"Tigress you've been training for hours." Said Viper.

Viper was right.

The sun was high in the sky.

She went back to the kitchen to hear raucous laughter.

She entered and sat down between a few panthers wearing similar armor to Kota's.

"The guy would shampoo and comb it every day and then we go line up and Steven is just sitting pretty with sarge's mustache. He had shaved the sergeant's precious mustache off and glued it to his upper lip." Finished Kota.

They all laughed.

Tigress thought it felt good to laugh after such a tragedy.

"Well who is this young lady?" asked one of Kota's comrades.

"Master Tigress." She said promptly.

"Ah, we've heard quite a bit about you." Said another.

There were three others.

All were panthers.

"Jim." Said the one who had spoken first.

"Mal." Said the second, she was the only female.

The one who had not spoken, talked softly but powerfully.

"Lee, I'm sorry for your loss Master Tigress." He said.

"Thanks. Did you know him?" she asked.

"Oh yes. Best Spartan in the unit." Said Lee.

"He was a Spartan?" asked Monkey bewildered.

"He didn't tell you? He was so proud and rightfully so." Said Lee.

"No, he must've taken the path of honor and left the black ops behind just like he said he was going to do." Said Mal.

"He was the last panther I expected to leave the squad." Said Jim.

"Po's not a panther. He's a panda." Said Mantis.

The Spartans laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Crane.

"Everyone thinks were pandas, don't they?" said Kota.

"Hate to tell ya sweetheart, but we aren't pandas. Sure we can look like pandas. We're not though." Lee's face changed into one that looked almost exactly like Po's for just a moment then went back to its first form.

"It comes with the augmentation, but he's the first I've heard of to actually use it." Said Mal.

"They have to use Panda DNA because of its versatility." Said Jim.

"How much of himself did he lie to us about?" asked Tigress.

"As much as he needed to keep you safe." Said Mal.

"Alright, enough questions. There is a war to be fought. Spartans, to your stations. I want this place barricaded and the harbors rigged to blow in two days tops. Move out!" said Kota.

The Spartans immediately sprinted out and ran to do their jobs.

"You all, take one of these each." Said Kota gesturing to a basket of ear pieces.

They put them on per Kota's instruction.

"These are communication devices. You put them in your ear." He demonstrated.

They followed suit.

"To talk on the general channel. Press the button on the outside of the device." They did so and heard each other's breath, except mantises.

"Tigress, be careful with that one. It was Po's." he said.

Tigress took it off and cradled it like it was her only child.

She replaced it in her ear before she asked Kota something.

"Kota, you don't think Po survived do you?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't think so. He wasn't wearing armor so I think that it's very unlikely." Said Kota.

"I just can't believe he's dead." She said, tears starting to form.

Tigress felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up to find Kota smiling.

"Spartans never die." Said Kota. "They just go MIA."

Tigress gave a watery chuckle.

"Where did you get this kind of technology?" asked Shifu.

"Don't ask. Our weapons are likewise off limits for conversational subject. I'll teach you what you need to know. I will not teach you how to use them." Said the panther. "Po would've wanted it that way."

"Why must it be a secret?" asked Viper.

"Because the knowledge would destroy the world. Just as the technology of Shen's cannon is so powerful." Said Kota. "Imagine that power in a handheld package. Imagine what kind of hell you could raise. There are those of us that have been trusted with the power. We are pocketed in camps of research, but we are few."

"We understand. We will not speak of this." Said Shifu.

They walked out into the courtyard.

"Hey, are there any more of you?" asked Monkey.

"Warriors of this technology yes, but Spartans no. Not since Reach." Said Kota bowing his head. "Do not ask me to explain. It is too painful."

They nodded their heads in acceptance of his terms.

"Now, there is only one thing I can tell you about the armor and weapons. If you meet someone with them you hide and pray they do not find you. You have little hope against them." Said Kota.

Kota pulled out a laptop and set it up on the table.

"This is very delicate. This will show you what we're seeing. Our helmet cams are rigged to project the images they capture on this monitor." Said the Spartan.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise came through the speakers.

"What is that?" asked Mantis.

"It's a comm signal, but that's impossible. This is a secure channel. No one can hack into our network unless…." He cut off.

He pressed a button on the comm link.

"Hello, do you read? This is Kota, Spartan 117. Do you read? Respond. Repeat, this is Kota, Spartan 117. Respond." Static emanated from the computer.

"Must've been a stray signal." Said Kota.

Mal then walked through the door

"The charges are set and ready to blow. Should I arm them?" asked the panther.

"You have the green light. Proceed." Said Kota.

"Yes sir." Said Mal, saluting before walking out.

"Time to begin your true training. I'll see you at 18:00 hours for your briefing here." Said Kota.

For the next few weeks they trained hard in kung fu and advanced weapons.

The five learned about Spartans and advanced weapons and of Po.

The Po they knew never existed.

He was a lie.

But even considering all this.

Tigress would've done anything to get him back.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks for those reviews.

It really gives me motivation to go onward.

Chapter 4

After those weeks a letter came to the palace.

One that would change all of their lives forever.

It read as such.

Dear occupants of the valley of peace,

This letter is your last chance for survival. I ask that you surrender in the next week or else my armies will destroy the entire valley. If you wish to surrender you will place a flag of purest black on top of the highest building in the valley. We will arrive in exactly seven days. If you do not surrender immediately you will not receive a second chance.

Signed, Lord Shen.

"That arrogant bastard!" said Tigress.

Kota said nothing when he read the letter.

"Wait." He said softly.

"Get me a candle." Said the Spartan. "Quickly."

They did as he asked.

He held the letter in front of the candle light to reveal a pattern in the paper.

The pattern was a series of vertical lines and ovals.

"Yes." He said.

"What it's just a pattern" Said Viper.

"No. It's a message. These are ones and zeros." Said Kota.

The Spartan went to the window and shouted.

"Jim! Get in here." Jim came as soon as he was called.

"Jim, it's binary. Translate it. Please." Said Kota.

Jim looked it for a moment and began writing on a scrap of paper.

He stopped writing and then walked slowly to Tigress and offered her the translated message.

Tigress's eyes fell on the writing and gasped.

She began to cry and sat down.

"Tigress what is it? What's wrong?" asked Shifu, worried.

Jim walked to Kota.

"I'll get the pelican prepped." He said before walking out.

"Tigress, please talk to me." Said Viper.

Tigress simply placed the note on the table.

It read.

I am injured badly and near death. Might not survive much longer. Avoiding detection at the moment. In the village of the pandas just downstream of Gongmen city. If this letter arrives and I am already dead. Tell the five it was an honor. Tell Kota he was the best friend anyone could hope for. Tell Master Shifu he was a greater master of kung fu than me or anyone else I know. Tell Tigress I love her. I'm so sorry Tigress. Stay alive. For me. Do not reply. Spartan Black 005, the dragon warrior, Master sergeant Po Ping.

Tigress cried into her Master and father's shoulder.

Shifu patted her on the back of the head with a stunned look on his face.

Mal came in the kitchen in full armor carrying her helmet under her arm.

"We're moving out. You coming?" she asked.

"Do we get guns?" asked Mantis.

"Can you shoot?" she asked sarcastically.

"No." said Mantis.

"Then no." said Mal.

"Do we get armor?" asked Monkey.

"We'll talk about it." She said smirking.

"Yes!" they said sprinting outside.

"Tigress, come on. Let's go." Said Shifu coaxingly.

"I….I can't do it…I just can't do it….it's too much." She said sobbing.

"Wrong!" said a voice behind them.

Lee cam in the room and forcefully pulled Tigress to her feet.

"Po told me much of you. He told me you were strong. He told me there was nothing you couldn't do. Don't let him down." He said pushing something into her hands.

"Gear up, be ready in ten." He set a large case on the table that was full of Spartan armor.

Tigress looked down and in her hands was a helmet.

The helmet was forest camouflage and it seemed to fit her perfectly.

Tigress smiled through the tears.

Eight minutes later they went outside dressed in full body armor and all carrying standard sheath knives, except for mantis.

The real Spartans were heavily armed with light machine guns, assault rifles, pistols, shotguns, sniper rifles and grenades.

"Man this is heavy. I definitely cannot walk to Gongmen city in this." Said Crane.

"Then we'll fly." Said Mal.

"I can't carry all of you!" said Crane exasperated.

"You're not flying hot stuff." She said.

Crane's cheeks reddened.

Before anybody could ask any other questions a pelican came up over the ridge.

The bay door opened and the Spartans jumped in.

"Come on!" yelled Lee from a seat.

They were all hoisted in and strapped.

"We're good!" yelled Mal.

"Roger. Proceeding to Gongmen city." Said Jim on the comm link.

They were underway.

"Ok, were doing this one silently. Also try not to dent the armor, it's not cheap. Except you Tigress. That armor is yours to keep." Said Lee.

"Why me?" asked Tigress curiously.

"Po made that specifically for you. I remember when he scratched the dermal skin and insisted on upgrading the whole thing to accommodate it." Said Mal.

Tigress suddenly felt very warm in the suit.

It felt good to know that Po had worked on the suit with his own hands.

Like he was in the suit with her.

"The suits are programmed with active camo. That means that if you press this button then the suit will change color to your environment if there is enough light. If there isn't it just goes black." Said Lee.

Kota gave the pilot seat to Jim while he stepped in to talk.

"Let me make one thing abundantly clear. I don't care who you are. I don't care what you've done. Until this operation is complete I am your master. You will take orders without question. Is that understood?" asked the Spartan.

Viper saluted him with her tail.

"Yes sir, colonel sir." She said formally.

"Good. This will be done per my instruction. My orders are not suggestions. If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to hide, you hide. If I tell you to drop your pants and dance the hula, you're gonna feel the breeze because you will do so. Am I clear?" he shouted the last part.

"Yes sir, colonel sir!" they all saluted.

"At ease soldiers." Said Kota with a smile. "We'll drop off a ways outside the perimeter of Gongmen to avoid detection. It's a straight shot. We go in. We get Po. We get out. Do not engage hostiles unless necessary."

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's get this done." Said Lee.

Read and review.

I appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

Why do we fall chapter 5

Chapter 5

Four hours later.

They landed in a field about twenty minutes walking distance from Gongmen city.

With the aerial view the saw Shen's armada getting ready to attack.

"Seems we have a week or so before Shen gives the order to shove off." Said Shifu.

"Good guess. We should get this done as fast as possible in case Shen tries to pull anything." Said Mal.

They advanced into the forest looking for any sign of a village or anything of that nature.

All of their weapons were silenced.

They gave the five modern crossbows since they could use them and they didn't make much noise.

Mal had a silenced shotgun or as silenced as a shotgun could be.

Jim had an assault rifle, silenced.

Lee had two submachine guns, silenced.

Kota had a sniper rifle, silenced.

For now all the armor was black, it was the dead of night.

"Thank God for night vision." Said Lee.

"You said it." Said Kota.

They walked for about a half mile when Kota held up his fist.

He signaled to get behind cover so they all took a tree.

Footsteps could be heard in the grass.

Kota waved and started counting down.

With his fingers he held up three and then two.

At one the Spartans relinquished their cover and silently shot the two wolves in the chests, one shotgun wound and one with three submachine gun rounds.

"There are more out there. Switch to active camo and move in the shadows." Said Jim.

"Agreed." Said Lee.

They did so and continued onward.

They encountered two more patrols and a lookout post which they dismantled.

After a few minutes Tigress tapped Kota on the shoulder.

"Kota, there's a building over there." She said.

Tigress's observation was entirely correct.

They walked to it and saw many other buildings that were burned and destroyed.

This was the panda's village, before Shen came.

"Search every building. He's here somewhere." Said Kota. "And turn off your camo. Might as well let him see us."

They began searching.

Every building seemed to be vacant.

Tigress kicked down the door to her eighth building and scanned it through her iron sights.

Po wasn't there either.

"West side is clear." She said over the comm channel.

She stepped outside, careful to avoid the nails that were sticking straight up, though her armor wouldn't even have scratched.

The entire place seemed to have a looming evil about it.

Whether it was the charred, blackened houses or the knowledge that so many had died there she did not know.

She walked over to Lee and Mal who were searching near her, while taking out her crossbow.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." She said.

"Don't worry, so, all quiet on the western front?" he asked.

"Not a rustle." She said.

"Hey Tigress, do you see that?" asked Mal, pointing to something outside of the window.

"See what?" asked the tiger stepping over a charred log to stand beside her.

"Let's check it out." Said Mal, slapping her magazine in place due to habit.

Mal walked to the other end of the house and hit the door handle with the butt of her gun, nearly breaking it off, and then forcing the door open with her shoulder.

Tigress followed her closely.

"I swear, something moved." Said Mal, raising her weapon in case of a threat.

Tigress saw a pair of eyes disappear and immediately ran after them yelling back at Mal.

"Someone's here! Call it in!" she yelled.

Tigress sprinted down the path leading into the forest while Mal jogged behind her, relaying the information.

"We've got a live one! He's heading north! We're in pursuit!" she shouted.

The creature was slowing, as if he was injured.

Tigress took the opportunity without hesitation.

She jumped and struck downwards with both feet, slamming him to the ground.

He attempted to pull a dagger out of his belt, but Tigress quickly noticed this and knocked it out of his hand.

To prevent him from doing anything else she pushed a point on his neck and he passed out.

Tigress pushed her comm button. "Target is down. Seems to be a black panther, with only one arm."

She had just noticed that the hand that had pulled the dagger was the only hand the feline possessed.

"My God, what happened to you?" asked Tigress, rhetorically.

Mal finally caught up to her.

"Oh my God." She murmured. "Hey Kota, we found Po."

The channel snowed with static for a moment then.

"Really? You found him?" asked the Spartan.

"Well, most of him." Said Mal.

The others came and saw what she meant by 'most of him'.

"Let's get him out of here. He's going to need some serious medical attention." Said Lee.

Tigress hoisted the panther over her shoulder and they all started the trek back to the pelican.

"Hey Kota, do you have any armor that is more form fitting? I can barely move in this thing." Said Viper.

"Sorry Viper, we have a few things but nothing that would fit you. These suits weren't designed for martial arts." Said Lee. "It takes weeks, even months to make a specialized suit. Po spent three years on Tigress's armor."

"I'm sure we can whip something up for all of you guys that isn't so restricting." Said Kota, hoisting himself into the vehicle.

"I'll see what we have once we get back." Said Jim. "How about you Tigress? Need a new suit?"

"No, I like this one just fine. It's perfect." She said, holding Po's right hand tightly as he lay resting.

"Hey Tigress." Said Mal. "He'll be okay. He's trained for this. He's been through much worse."

Tigress stayed with him the whole way home.


	6. Chapter 6

Why do we fall chapter 6

Pov Po

Everything was black except for a small pinprick of light.

The light grew larger and brighter.

Po shook his head to clear his vision.

He felt himself in a soft bed.

In fact it was his bed.

His bed at the jade palace, therefore he was at the jade palace.

He looked at his hands.

They were black furred.

He was currently a panther.

Except, no.

One was black furred the other was made of metal.

The metal was simply the same color as the rest of his fur.

"Oh man." He sighed.

He got out of his bed and noticed Tigress sleeping in a chair next to his bed.

She had bags under her eyes which showed that she hadn't slept for a few nights.

She was watching over him?

How long had he been out?

Well considering the fitted biomechanics of his new arm at least three days.

He then noticed that he could see very clearly and some objects in the room seemed to glow.

He had augmented vision.

He got out of bed, being careful not wake Tigress.

He opened the door and walked into the hall, simultaneously noticing how well the arm responded to his internal commands.

He went to the kitchen which was locked with a very strong padlock that was improved since he last broke in.

It wasn't a problem though because being a Spartan he did have augmented strength.

He pulled on the lock which snapped off in his hand.

Po was about to cook noodles when he smelled something.

"Cookies."

He climbed up the shelves with ease and began stuffing his face with almond circles of joy.

He suddenly realized that Tigress was staring at him from the door.

Po stared at her and swallowed before saying.

"Don't tell Monkey."

At that moment Po's new arm jerked and he fell to the ground.

He quickly stood up.

"Meant to do it." He said.

He shook himself off and stood staring at Tigress.

Tigress took two steps toward him.

"You have got a lot of nerve, sending us that cry for help." She said. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? Do you have a single clue as to how much I missed you? I thought you were dead!" she yelled at him.

Po sat down at the table.

"Po?" said a voice from the doorway.

Kota was leaning on the door frame.

"Hey buddy. How's the arm?" he asked.

"Fine." Said Po.

"This'll be the sixth time I've pulled your ass out of the fire." Said the Spartan.

"Fifth time. That business in Japan, it doesn't count." Said Po.

"Whatever, you still owe me." Said Kota.

"Ok, next time you're near death you give me a call." Said Po.

They both laughed.

Tigress sat down and Po made breakfast.

The others came in and greeted Po.

Tigress still looked as if she'd like to murder Po personally.

They all ate and went to the training hall, except for Po and Tigress.

Po washed the dishes then noticed that Tigress was still glaring at him.

"Hey Tigress. Do you need anything?" he asked.

"You are such an asshole. Do you know that? You die and the first thing you do is send me a note that you love me? Do you have any idea how much that hurt? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Tigress shouted at him. "You told me you loved me in binary code as a last act? What the hell?"

"Tigress, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. I really…" he was interrupted however when Tigress shoved him against the wall by his shoulders.

Before Po could say anything Tigress forced her mouth over his.

Po took a second to realize what was happening but soon melted into the kiss.

Tigress's tongue ran over his lips, begging for entry.

Po immediately complied and they kissed with a passionate fury.

Tigress broke it and held him close and tight, burying her face into the crook of her neck, sobbing into it.

"You should've told me before. Never leave me again Po. Never again. Don't let me lose you again." She said, her voice muffled by Po's black neck fur. "I can't live without you Po. I just can't."

Po stroked her back and made shushing noises, trying to sooth her.

"It's ok. It's ok, I'm right here. I've got you. I won't. I promise." He said. "Tigress, you need to be strong. There's a storm coming. We have to be ready."

He pried her off of him and led her to the training hall.

The five and Shifu had just finished basic firearms proficiency.

"At least you know how to look down a gun sight. This is going to make beating Shen a whole lot easier." Said Kota.

"It will be anything, but easy." Said Po making them turn.

"What do you mean? They don't have any weapons." Said Lee.

"I found Master thundering Rhino's body. There was no cannon blast, but it was riddles with 7.62x39mm rounds." Said the panther with the mech arm.

"You don't mean…." Said Jim.

"Yep. Ak-47." Said Po.

"That's a fat round. If they had armor piercing ammunition it could even get through our armor." Said Mal.

"They don't have good accuracy, but they were made to last. We could be in trouble." Said Lee.

"I don't know if we will be able to hold them off from here." Said Kota. "We only have enough weapons for ourselves."

"Well, not true." Said Po.

"Po, we were told to keep a specific load out. There are no more." Said Kota.

"Well, I might've kept a few special items. For sentimental purposes." Said Po.

"Po!" said Kota.

"But the prototype suit. It was my baby. I couldn't just leave it." Said Po.

"You kept a prototype weapons system so advanced that one could literally take over the world with it?" asked Mal sarcastically.

"That and a few old weapons from the museum. M-16s, G-36s, M-200 interventions, and a few others." Said Po.

Kota didn't say anything, but went to the weapons cabinet, opened it and stared at the swords and spears.

"Lemme guess." Said Kota before kicking the back of the cabinet down, revealing a hallway.

"You are so predictable." Said Mal.

"Shut up Mal." Said Po.

They followed Kota down the hallway and into a cavern and sure enough there was the prototype suit.

It had a triple shoulder cannon and a six barrel gun right arm.

It was also six times Tigress's height.

"Wow Po. You kept a machine of death right next to us? Way to go." Said Crane.

"We won't need it. The harbor is rigged to explode. He'll die before he even unloads." Said Kota.

BOOM!

Chapter end.

Hey guys. Read and review. The last chapter is prewritten. Enough reviews and I might just post it early.


	7. Chapter 7

The palace shook.

"That was the harbor. Shen is here!" said Mal.

"Get your armor and weapons. Shifu, your students and you take some assault rifles from here and wall yourself in somewhere. Without armor you'd die before you could get a shot off. Po, raise hell. I know you do it so well." Said Kota.

Po had already gotten into the suit and turned it on.

They did as they were ordered and when they saw the harbor they gasped.

It was gone.

But the ships were not there.

The wolves were marching on land.

A scout had triggered the bombs.

They indeed had Ak-47s.

Not just that they had tanks, sniper rifles, rpgs and other vehicles.

"There's no way we can stand against that many. There are thousands of them." Said Kota.

"You're not actually suggesting….." said Po.

"We have to surrender." Said Kota.

"No! That is not an option." Po shouted.

"Are you insane?" shouted Shifu through the comm channel.

"We must. Destroy the technology we have. We can't let them get their hands on it. Po, destroy the suit." Said Kota.

"But.."

"That is an order soldier. We'll surrender as soon as the tech is gone."

Po sighed.

"Yes, sir." He said before walking off.

The five came out and bowed their heads in defeat.

"I can't believe this. We have lost and with this new technology kung fu is surely dead." Said Shifu.

They went to the bottom of the staircase and kneeled with their hands in the air.

The army advanced and Shen led them.

He looked at the warriors and laughed.

"So you finally recognized defeat? How precious. Not even going to try to kill me?" said the peacock.

He suddenly stepped backward.

"Fire you idiots! Fire!" he shouted.

They ran as Po landed in front of them.

"Po what are you doing?" shouted Kota.

"Po to black squad. Fall back immediately. Ignore the wolves. I'll hold them off." Said Po. "Nobody's dying here."

"Po no! You said you wouldn't leave me! What are you doing?" shouted Tigress.

Po ignored her as he blew away hundreds of wolves with his six barreled weapon.

The five and the Spartans ran for the forest so as not to get caught in the crossfire.

"Can you hear me sergeant? What do you think you're doing? Your orders are to destroy the suit. You are disobeying direct orders." Said Kota.

"No sir I am following my orders." Said Po.

"Explain yourself." Said Kota.

"I have set a bomb on this suit and I am using the time on it to save my people. To save Tigress." Said Po shooting rockets at condensed groups and two tanks, melting them.

"That is not the plan. I am ordering you to stand down." Said Kota.

"There's no other choice. The mission cannot be jeopardized." Said Po. "And I am still responsible for these warriors."

Po strafed the crowd of wolves, killing another few hundred.

One of the tanks fired and Po jumped out of the way.

"Wait sergeant. Po! Listen to me." Said Kota.

"The suit has a staggered countdown. In order to trigger final detonation the system requires a voice command." Said Po. "You designed it that way for a reason didn't you?"

Po destroyed four more tanks and thousands of wolves.

"Po." Said Kota.

"Just get my friends out of this place. Keep her safe." They all knew he meant Tigress.

"This is Po, over and out."

The five looked at the Spartans and started to run.

They saw villagers followed them.

All the villagers had taken the hint and ran with them.

They ran for a half hour before the felt a shockwave that knocked them to the ground.

They looked back and saw hell itself.

They started back and a half hour later they were looking at a black ruin.

The valley of peace was gone.

Just a barren wasteland.

No bodies.

No skeletons.

Just ash and broken buildings.

No Po.

No suit.

Just fire and blackened stone.

"You know, for a second there I thought that the armor had pulled out." Said Jim.

Tigress stared at what once was her home.

Just a few hours ago she's been the happiest girl alive.

Now she was nothing.

"Hey, what's that?" said a four year old, pointing at the sky.

Others started to look.

Tigress brought her gaze up to see what looked like a man falling from the heavens.

The thing hit the ground hard.

"Spartans move out!" shouted Kota instantly.

They started to sprint toward the object, weapons drawn.

The five and villagers followed them.

The Spartans, they found out, were fast when they wanted to be.

When they arrived their hopes soared.

It was the suit, both of its arms were gone.

"It's the prototype suit! Get it open." Shouted Kota.

"It's stuck." Said Jim, pulling at the back hatch.

Kota shoved him out of the way and pulled so hard that the back hatch broke into two pieces.

Po fell out and onto the ground.

They picked him up and rushed him to what was left of the hospital.

Tigress started CPR.

The other watched helplessly as Kota bandaged his stumps of arms.

"Come on. Come on!" yelled Tigress. "You promised! You promised me you wouldn't leave! You promised!" Tigress let tears fall down her cheeks as she proceeded with her compressions.

After five minutes Shifu stopped her.

"It done. You've done all you can." Said her master.

"No!" said Tigress, not stopping. "I will not stop! I won't!"

She became erratic and finally simply kissed him.

Not breathing for him.

Just feeling him.

His lips.

Tigress jumped in surprise as he began to cough violently.

"Get him to the operating room stat!" shouted Lee.

They ran to do their duties and the doctors among the villagers ran to help.

Every was happening so fast.

Tigress so shocked and fatigued that she collapsed.

The last thing she heard was a faint.

"Tigress!"

Then all was still and quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

Why do we fall chapter 8

Three weeks later.

Po opened his eyes to a bright light.

His augmented vision quickly adjusted for brightness.

He was again in his room and once again, Tigress was there sleeping at his desk.

Now both of his arms were mechanical.

He coughed lightly.

Tigress awoke.

She quickly came to his side.

"Po, you're awake. Are you ok? Do you have a fever? PTSD? Bruises?"

Po held up a finger.

"I'm fine. Did we win?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks to you."

Tigress then slapped him hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for breaking your promise." She said.

Then she leaned over and kissed him.

"That was for everything else." She said.

He was still for a moment as he took it all in.

"How long have I been out?" asked the panther.

"Three weeks." She said.

"Three weeks? What did I miss?" he asked.

"Well, Crane and Viper got together. And I have been alone with you for three weeks and all I got was a kiss." Said the tiger.

"We can fix that." Said Po.

She kissed him again, this time with more passion.

"Po!" said Kota by the doorway.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" asked Po, breaking the kiss.

"Have you ever heard of following orders?" asked Kota.

"Touché." Said Po.

"How did you survive?" asked Kota.

"Remember when it was being designed when you told me to remove the rocket boosters saying they added too much weight to the user?" asked Po.

"Yeah, but the report said you removed those." Said Kota.

"Yeah see….I might've paid someone off." Said Po. "It was my baby. My baby needed rocket boosters."

"You're such an asshole." Said Kota.

"I've been told." Said Po glancing at Tigress who blushed. "Am I going to have to make a full report?"

"Well, I guess I can let it pass." He said walking out. "At least until you're writing hand is properly calibrated."

"Damn it." Said Po. "Frickin report page. It has no purpose.

"I heard that!" said Kota from down the hall.

"Damn his Vulcan hearing." Said Po.

"What's a Vulcan?" asked Tigress.

"You really don't want to know." Said Po. "Can you help me? I'm still a little weak."

Tigress put his arm over her shoulder and led him to the courtyard.

"Where are we going?" asked Po.

"You'll see." Said Tigress.

They opened the doors to the palace and heard tumultuous applause.

The entire valley was cheering at the bottom of the steps.

Po smiled as he literally felt the sound through him.

He walked down and they made a space for him.

He waved for quiet.

"I'm very sorry about the village." Said Po, thought it was almost completely repaired. "Except for that one. That one was not my fault."

The crowd laughed.

"I suppose I haven't been altogether truthful with you all. As I'm sure you have been told, technology in our reach is far beyond your wildest dreams." Said Po. "It is this technology that nearly wiped out the entire intelligent race. It has happened five times. This will be the sixth. I'm sorry I can't tell you more. I know it must be scary. You must feel helpless."

Po lifted Tigress's arm and stepped forward alone.

"Let me tell you. You have nothing to fear. While I still have breath in my lungs I will defend China from the very thing I created." Said the Spartan. "I have two mechanical arms. They cannot be damaged and can punch through three feet of solid brick. This makes me weak and where I am weak you are strong. Machines can't stand up to courage, bravery, loyalty, and hope. As long as we have hope we will carry on."

Po held up his fist and the crowd cheered.

They went back to their homes.

"So, where are the five and the Spartans?" asked Po.

"They're working on a little present for you." Said Tigress.

"A gift? You've already given me so much." Said Po.

"Kota thought it was necessary." Said Tigress.

They climbed up the stairs while Po tried to guess what it was.

"Is it a bag of almond cookies?" Po asked as they reached the top.

"No." said Tigress grinning at his enthusiasm.

"That's all I've got." Said Po.

"Just close your eyes." Said Tigress.

Po smiled and closed his eyes.

"Just follow the sound of my voice." Said Tigress.

"You have really changed. You know that?" said Po.

Tigress smiled, though Po couldn't see.

She led him passed a pair of double doors.

"Okay, open your eyes." Said the excited tiger.

He opened them and gasped.

There in front of him was the prototype suit.

It was perfect.

There were no dents, no scratches in the paint, it had both arms.

It was just like new.

"You…you fixed it." Said Po, smiling from ear to ear.

"Actually we fixed it." Said Tigress standing next to the five and all the Spartans.

"You did? For me? How?" he asked in amazement.

"Well, it wasn't easy. The emperor wanted it destroyed, but I have good relations with him." Said Shifu.

Po jumped in the cockpit.

"Hey there's a radio. That'll come in handy." Said Po.

"Yeah we got your partial signal on our secure channel, but we couldn't make anything out." Said Kota.

"Signal? I never sent any signal. I didn't have any equipment to do it anyway." Said Po.

"We got some signal on the laptop. It was on a Spartan secure channel. Are you sure?" asked Kota.

"Positive." Said Po.

"If you didn't send it. Who….." Kota cut himself off.

Po looked at Kota and said.

"There's a Spartan out there that could've survived Reach." Said Po.

"Let's go." Said Kota.

"Gear up!" said Po.

They rushed to collect their stuff while Tigress hung her head.

"Why so down Tigress?" asked Po.

"Well I finally get to be with you and you're leaving already." She said.

Po kissed her on the cheek.

"Tigress, I said gear up. That means you too." He said.

"You mean…."

"I said I'd never leave you. Guess I'm taking you with me." Said the Spartan.

Tigress hugged him tightly.

A new adventure begins.

Review of you want a second chapter.


	9. Asking for audience opinion

Why do we fall author's note

Hey guys it's sniper242.

I wasn't planning on making a new chapter for this story, but I will if popular vote decides so.

I will look at reviews and please vote on the poll on my profile page.

To review you don't need to have an account.

If you have OC reviews please pm me or leave a review with your OC details.

Psychological profiling helps very much.

Hope to write for you all soon.


	10. Chapter 10

It shall be done.

The new chapter is in progress.

Unfortunaltely it will be updated not so frequently.

I am writing my own novel now.

You asked for it.

Anyone who is still interested in this story please review.

I am currently trying to write more adult works, but have been dry for the past few years. Any Kung Fu Panda or My little Pony fan who would like to help me in my "research" please Pm me. If you live around central Florida.


End file.
